Everything Suddenly
by Park Yoo Ra
Summary: judul ga nyambung sama cerita! DLDR! ChanBaek GS! slight Kaisoo GS! OnKey GS! bagaimana nasib baekhyun yang harua menikah dengan si mesum chanyeol? let's read guys! don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

Everythings Suddenly

.

.

.

Main cast : Exo's Chanyeol as Park ChanYeol

Exo's Baekhyun as Byun BaekHyun [GS]

Support Cast : SHINee's minho as Park MinHo

SHINee's onew as Byun JinKi

SHINee's key as Byun Kibum/Key [GS]

All Exo's Member

Rated : T-T+

WARNING : ini ff GS. Bagi yang ga suka GS dimohon untuk close tab. NO BASH NO FLAME!

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

HAPPY READING GUYS~

"yaaaa! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat bodoh!" seru seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan suara yang tidak mungil/?

"ya! cebol! Dari tadi juga aku sudah lihat-lihat! Badanmu saja yang terlalu kecil jadi tidak terlhat!" seru pria yang tadi bertubrukan dengan gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut.

"hei hei kau siapa seenaknya mengataiku cebol eoh? Kau fikir kau siapa? Aku ini bukan cebol tapi kau saja yang kelewat tinggi! Dasar idiot!" sembur gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 'pria idiot' yang ada didepannya. Setelah itu gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam hotel yang sedari tadi memang dia ingin masuki, tetapi karna insiden bertabrakan ini, dia jadi mengulur waktunya untuk masuk ke dalam hotel.

"ya! dasar kau bocah SD tidak tahu sopan santun" 'pria idiot' tersebut juga berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"eomma appa!" seru si gadis mungil ini sambil berlari menuju tempat duduk yang ada di restoran hotel yang sedang ia datangi ini.

"omo baekhyunnie, kenapa lama sekali?." Seru wanita yang tidak terlalu tua tersebut kepada gadis mungil ini yang ternyata bernama baekhyun.

"oh maaf eomma tadi aku harus menyerahkan tugas Kim seongsaenim di sekolah, jadi agak terlambat hehe." Jawab baekhyun sambil cengengesan

"oh ya, baekhyun teman appa akan sampai sebentar lagi bersama anak lelakinya." Sang appa ikut berbicara setelah tadi sibuk dengan smartphonennya.

"ne appa." Kata baekhyun itu baekhyun mengambil tablet yang ada di tasnya dan melanjutkan game yang tertunda(?)

"ah, itu dia. Park Minho ! Ya! aku disini" teriak appa baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh ke arah pria yang bernama park minho tersebut. Sementara baekhyun masih serius dengan tabletnya, dan sang eomma sibuk meminta maaf pada pengunjung yang lain karna suara suaminya yang sangat menggelegar.

"Byun Jinki astaga, ah aku merindukanmu!" lalu appa baekhyun dan temannya tersebut saling berpelukan. Baekhyun yang tahu kalau teman appanya sudah datang otomatis memasukkan tabletnya kedalam tas dan mendongak. Mata baekhyun terbelalak hebat melihat 'pria idiot' itu lagi.

"ya! tiang idiot! Kenapa kau disini eoh? Pergi sana! Mengganggu pemandangan saja!" sembur baekhyun sambil berdiri.

"omo kalian sudah saling mengenal?" kini eomma baekhyun yang heboh.

"tidak eomma/tidak ajhumma" saut baekhyun dan si idiot bersamaan.

"ah kalian kompak sekali, aigoo uri Chanyeol sekarang sudah besar dan tampan aigoo aigoo aigooo" eomma baekhyun langsung meraba-raba wajah si pria idiot bernama chanyeol tersebut sambil terus memandanginya dengan mata berbinar/?

"ajhumma bisa saja, ah aku jadi malu mendengarnya" kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"ah ya ayo silahkan duduk." Kata appa baekhyun mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

Lalu mereka memesan makanan dan makan dengan khidmat.

Tetapi dalam hati baekhyun terus merutuki kesialannya bisa semeja makan dengan namja idiot ini.

Tidak lama acara makan makan pun selesai, jinki dan key sibuk berbicara dengan minho. Chanyeol sibuk dengan smartphonennya, baekhyun sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"baekhyunie, chanyeol. Appa ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." Kata jinki, membuat baekhyun dan chanyeol memandangi jinki dengan tatapan bertanya.

"hm.. jadi begini baekhyun. Appa dan eomma ingin pergi ke paris bersama minho ajhussi untuk melebarkan pemasaran barang elektronik yang kami produksi dan juga membuka cabang disana. Karna kau masih mahasiswi smt 1, maka appa dan eomma khawatir meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah., jadi..." jinki memberi jeda dan melihat ke arah key. Key hanya mengangguk.

Sebentara perasaan baekhyun tidak enak.

Chanyeol memperhatikan jinki.

"jadi appa putuskan agar kau tinggal satu apartemen dengan chanyeol. Ya... appa dan minho ajhussi sudah membicarakan ini sejak lama. Lagipula kan chanyeol sudah bekerja, jadi dia pasti bisa mengawasimu baekhyunie." Kata jinki meneruskan.

Mata baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Chanyeol menganga.

"APPA! AKU HARUS TINGGAL DENGAN NAMJA IDIOT INI?" seru baekhyun.

"ya! baekhyunnie. Jaga sopan santunmu!" seru key sambil menjitak baekhyun.

Sementara chanyeol diam saja.

"mianhaeyo eomma, tapi apa kalian tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri saja? aku sudah besar eomma.. appa.." kata baekhyun melembut.

"tidak baekhyun. Keputusan eomma, appa, dan minho ajhussi sudah bulat. Kalau kalian berdua kan bisa menjaga satu sama lain. Jadi kami tidak perlu khawatir." Kata key menjelaskan. Minho dan jinki hanya mengangguk angguk.

"yasudaah appa. Aku menurut saja, asalkan appa mau menambahkan uang jajanku per bulan. Maka aku akan siap menampung baekhyun di apartemen" kata chanyeol mulai buka suara. Sementara baekhyun hanya pasrah. Dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan eommanya.

"itu urusan gampang yeollie." Kata minho sambil menepuk punggung chanyeol.

"appa! Stop memanggilku dengan nama menggelikan itu!." Kata chanyeol tidak suka. Minho, jinki, dan key tertawa. Baekhyun mengeluarkan aura hitamnya/?

Semenjak pulang dari acara makan malam tersebut, baekhyun terus diam. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasipnya jika tinggal satu atap dengan namja idiot tersebut. Terlebih lagi kan dia yeoja. Apa jadinya nanti?

"hm.. baekhyunnie. Besok ikut eomma ne ke butik." Kata key memecah keheningan mobil.

"ne eomma." Jawab baekhyun seadanya dan langsung memejamkan mata.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN... IREONA. AYO BANGUN SAYANG KITA KE BUTIK SUNGMIN AJHUMMA. AYO SAYANG CEPAT BANGUN." Seru key sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar baekhyun dengan brutal.

"NE EOMMA. AKU SUDAH BANGUNNNNN." Saut baekhyun dengan suara sama melengkingnya dengan sang eomma.

"aish eomma mengganggu waktu liburanku." Kata baekhyun sambil bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

1 jam kemudian, baekhyun keluar dengan celana pendek berwarna merah dan atasan berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa cardigan dan tas selempang kecilnya. Simple? Ya dia memang gadis simple yang tidak suka berndadan menor ataupun aneh-aneh.

"eomma memang kita mau membeli apa di butik sungmin ajhumma? Bukankah di butik itu hanya menyediakan gaun khusus untuk pernikahan?." Tanya baekhyun saat mereka sudah didalam mobil.

"ya untuk kamu sayang. Kamu akan menikah dengan chanyeol lusa. Jadi sekarang kita membeli gaun, besok kau dan chanyeol membeli cincin berdua. Chanyeol sudah tau kok, dan dia setuju saja." kata key santai. Baekhyun menganga hebat/?

"eomma...eomma tidak salah bicara? Aku masih kuliah semester 1 eomma! Eomma mau menikahkan aku dengan namja idiot itu? Astaga eomma! Masa depanku masih panjang!. Aish ya! eomma kalau seperti ini aku mau bunuh diri saja." kata baekhyun dengan mata berair.

"ya!ya! baekhyunnie jaga bicaramu. Kau kan eomma titipkan dengan chanyeol, kalian satu atap. Apa kata orang nanti kalau melihat kalian satu atap tetapi tidak memiliki ikatan apapun? Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu bagaimana? Nah makanya eomma dan appa setuju dengan saran minho ajhussi untuk menikahkan kalian dulu. Ya.. resepsinya kecil-kecilan sih. Hanya ada kolega bisnis dan teman dekat chanyeol. Ah kalau kau mau undang temanmu juga boleh sayang. Eomma justru senang sekali." Saut key sambil membayangkan resepsi pernikahan anaknya yang katanya 'kecil-kecilan'

"tapi tidak harus menikah eomma. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Ah eomma~~~~." Rayu baekhyun dengan jurus 1001 aegyo/?

"byun baekhyun! Turuti kata eomma. Atau kau akan eomma pindahkan ke London bersama halmoni dan haraboeji." Kata key tegas sambil menatap baekhyun.

-Astaga! London! Halmoni! Haraboeji! Aku bahkan tidak akan boleh keluar rumah selama satu minggu disana. Sekalipun keluar harus dengan pengawalan ketat. Aigoo bagaimana ini? Ah yasudahlah menikah dengan si idiot itu juga tidak masalah. Asalkan dia tidak mengambil keperawananku saja.- batin baekhyun berkecamuk.

"aish! Yasudahlah eomma." Kata baekhyun pasrah.

"nah itu baru anak eomma, senyum sayang. Kau kan akan menikah lusa, kau tidak boleh terlihat jelek." Kata key sambil mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang mencoba berbagai macam gaun yang ada di butik sungmin. Dia terlihat biasa saja. seperti selera baekhyun yang simple, akhirnya dia memilih gaun dengan punggung terbuka, dan gaun tersebut hanya sepaha baekhyun. Memamerkan punggung mulus serta kaki jenjangnya.

"hey bocah sd!." Seru sebuah suara yang sangat baekhyun tau. Itu adalah si namja idiot, oh atau sekarang bisa kita sebut calon suami baekhyun. Baekhyun menengok sambil mendengus kesal.

"mau apa kau? Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat denganmu," kata baekhyun sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di butik. Chanyeol juga ikut duduk disamping baekhyun.

"tadi eomma mu menelponku. Aku disuruh menemanimu di butik. Orangtuamu sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara sekarang." Kata chanyeol sambil mengutak-atik smartphonenya.

"MWO? Mereka ke bandara? Mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun sambil melotot ke arah chanyeol.

"ya! matamu sipit tidak usah sok melotot! Mereka ada urusan di jeju. Besok malam juga sudah kembali ke seoul. Kan lusa pernikahan kita istriku." Kata chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya genit. Baekhyun tambah melotot dan menoyor kepala chanyeol.

"ya! kau itu lebih muda 4 tahun dariku! Seenaknya kau menoyor aku dasar anak nakal. Awas, kau akan menerima hukuman dariku." Kata chanyeol sambil menoyor balik baekhyun.

"tidak takut! Ya kau kenapa menerima pernikahan ini?." Tanya baekhyun sambil menghadap ke chanyeol.

"itu permintaan terakhir eommaku sebelum meninggal. Aku sangat sayang pada eommaku, tetapi takdir berkata lain. Jadi apapun permintaan terakhir eommaku pasti akan aku turuti." Kata chanyeol melembut. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sedikit iba.

"jangan melihatku seolah kau iba padaku. Aku tidak suka." Kata chanyeol menatap baekhyuun.

"y-yaa siapa yang menatap mu eoh? Percaya diri sekali." Kata baekhyun sambil beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk mengambil gaun yang telah ia pilih.

"oh ya aku disuruh menemanimu nanti malam." Kata chanyeol ikut berdiri mengikuti baekhyun.

"ya.. lakukan semaumu." Kata baekhyun cuek.

Setelah selesai membayar itu semua, chanyeol mengajak baekhyun untuk berjalan-jalan mencari lingerie/? Chanyeol begitu semangat memilihkan lingerie untuk baekhyun. Hey ayolah chanyeol! Ini toko dalaman wanita!

"astaga untuk apa kau mengajakku ke toko seperti ini? Kau mau membeli lingerie untuk siapa?." Tanya baekhyun sambil mencubit lengan chanyeol.

"tentu saja untukmu calon istriku. Aku ingin kau terlihat seksi di malam pertama kita nanti. " kata chanyeol santai sambil menarik baekhyun ke dalam toko tersebut. Sementara muka baekhyun sudah semerah kepiting rebus kematengan/?

"hey kenapa diam saja? ayo pilih semaumu." Kata chanyeol sambil mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun melongo. Ciuman pertamanya. Telah. Direnggut.

"YA! DASAR KAU TIANG IDIOT MESUM BODOH GILA! YA! KAU MAU MATI HAH? SEENAKJIHMMPPTTT...LLHHHPHAAAASSSSS..PFFFFTTTT." baekyun teriak-teriak di dalam toko tersebut, tetapi chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir baekhyuun dengan tangannya.

Saat ini baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah berada didalam mobil. chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sedangkan baekhyun sudah memasuki alam mimpi di kursi yang ada disamping chanyeol.

45 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah baekhyun. Tetapi chanyeol tidak tega untuk membangunkkan baekhyun. Akhirnya dia menggendong baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol tidak kelihatan keberatan, mungkin karna postur tubuh baekhyun yang kecil.

-oh astaga dadanya besar juga, omo~ ah aku tidak sabar ingin menyentuhnya! Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan- batin chanyeol berkecamuk. Jiwa iblisnya hampir bangkit, untung saja jiwa malaikatnya segera muncul/?

Setelah menaruh baekhyun di atas kasurnya, chanyeol ikut tidur disamping baekhyun dan memeluk baekhyun.

"aaaah indahnya memeluk gadis ini, badannya sangat pas dipelukanku." Kata chanyeol pelan.

Dan akhirnya mereka menuju alam mimpi berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

HOLAAAAA~~~~~~~ ini ff baruku, aduh maap tiba2 bawa chanbaek gini. Abisnya greget sama couple ini. Mungkin ceritanya pasaran, tapi setidaknya aku ingin kalian mereview hasil tulisanku yang jauuuh dari kata sempurna. Kasih masukan, saran, kritikan. Ah pasti seneng, kalau mau dilanjut, silahkan review. Kalau tidak ada yg mereview, Mungkin memang tidak layak untuk dilanjutkan, oke terimakasih atas perhatian kalian.

Thanks for read, don't forget to review guys! Gamsahamnida~ /tebar chanbaek nc-an/?


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari sudah bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi sang calon pengantin ini masih tetap pulas dengan tidur saling berpelukan.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang dia peluk, guling? Sejak kapan gulingnya keras? Bantal? Baekhyun memakai bantal di kepala/? Baekhyun mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit nyawanya. Dan akhirnya...

"ASTAGA HEY TIANG BODOH! KENAPA KAU TIDUR DISINI EOH? AAAAH AKU BISA GILA!." Teriak baekhyun sambil memukuli chanyeol.

"selamat pagi istriku, ayo tidur lagi." Chanyeol yang masih belum sadar langsung menarik baekhyun ke pelukannya, membuat baekhyun jatuh di atas chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun sangat erat.

"ya! aku tidak bisa bernapas bodoh!." Seru baekhyun sambil memukul dada chanyeol.

"oh kau tidak bisa bernapas? Sini aku beri napas buatan yeobo." Kata chanyeol sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba, chanyeol langsung melumat bibir baekhyun dan sedikit memberi napas buatan/? Baekhyun langsung menjewer kuping chanyeol dan menendang 'anu' chanyeol agar dia bisa terlepas dari kurungan sang tiang idiot yang mesum ini.

"AH! Astaga bocah! Ini sakit sekali! Bagaimana kalau benda ini tidak berfungsi lagi? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa membuat anak denganmu hah!?" kata chanyeol sambil memegangi 'anu' nya tersebut/?

"apa? membuat anak katamu? Dalam mimpimu tiang mesum." Kata baekhyun santai dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"YA! LIHAT SAJA SAAT MALAM PERTAMA NANTI. HAHAHAHAHAHA." Teriak chanyeol sangat seram. Sedangkan baekhyun tetap asik menikmati mandi air hangatnya.

"yeobo, aku tidak sabar melihat cucu kita nanti." Kata key sambil men-cat kukunya dengan warna biru muda.

"aigoo~ aku juga yeobo. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera menimang cucu dari baekhyun. " kata onew sambil membantu key memakai cat kukunya.

"ah ya untuk besok, kau mau memakai tuxedo yang mana? Kau harus terlihat keren yeobo. Jangan membuat malu aku. Kau kan suka salah berpakaian." Kata key sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sexy/?

"tenang saja yeobo. Aku sudah memesan dari stylist yang biasa menangani artis-artis papan atas." Kata onew masih serius men cat kuku key.

"yasudah. Awas saja kalau kau salah kostum lagi. Tidak ada jatah 3 bulan." Kata key lagi.

"bocah! Kau bisa memasak tidak? Aku lapar~." Kata chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun yang masih memakai bathrobe di depan meja rias.

"nanti tiang! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berdandan? Sudah sana mandi. Baumu seperti bangkai kucing." Kata baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya yang indah dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

-sebenarnya dia tampan, tapi otak dan senyumnya saja yang tidak singkron.- batin baekyun.

Setelah selesai merias diri, baekhyun membuka bathrobe nya dan mengganti baju santai, tetapi sebelum memakai kaosnya, chanyeol keluar dengan handuk yang hanya menutupinya dari pusar hingga paha.

"astaga!." Baekhyun kaget dengan muka memerah dan langsung menutupi dadanya.

"m-maaf a-aku tidak t-tahu!." Kata chanyeol gagap dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi lagi.

-hah..haah... aku melihat dadanya langsung! Omo! Ternyata lebih besar aslinya. Astaga bocah itu ternyata badannya berisi juga.- batin chanyeol sambil memegangi dadanya yang terus berdebar.

"ya! aku sudah selesai. Cepat keluar! Aku ingin memasak. Oiya aku punya baju yang seukuranmu. Sudah aku letakkan di kasur." Teriak baekhyun, dan langsung menuju dapur yang ada di lantai bawah.

Tidak lama chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memeakai baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh baekhyun.

"kau memasak apa?." tanya chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi makan.

"hanya bibimbap dan susu." Kata baekhyun sambil menata bibimbapnya.

"wah yasudah cepat aku sangat lapar." Kata chanyeol sambil menaruh palanya di meja makan.

"nah sudah jadi, ini silahkan dimakan." Kata baekhyun sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bibimbap dan juga susu ke chanyeol.

"hey bocah, kau cantik juga kalau kelakuanmu manis seperti ini." Kata chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah baekhyun.

TUK

"kalau makan jangan sambil bicara. Cepat habiskan!." Kata baekhyun sambil melahap makanannya.

Sementara chanyeol hanya menurut dan menikmati bibimbap buatan baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat enak itu.

15 menit kemudian mereka selesai makan. Chanyeol sedang duduk di ruang tv dan disampingya ada baekhyun.

"oh ya kapan kita mau jalan membeli cincin?." Kata chanyeol.

"aku lupa, yasudah aku ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu kita membeli cincin." Kata baekhyun sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

.

'.

"hey bodoh, ayo aku sudah siap." Kata baekhyun sambil menenteng tasnya.

"aigoo my baby panggil aku oppa atau yeobo. Kau ini kan calon istri ku. Masa memanggilku dengan 'hey bodoh' 'hey tiang'hey mesum'." Kata chanyeol sambil memperagakan cara bicara baekhyun.

"aish kau ini banyak sekali permintaan eoh? Sudah ayo cepat!." Kata baekhyun sambil menarik baju chanyeol.

"ah istriku sudah tidak sabar rupanya."

"mwo? Istri? Bahkan kita belum menikah Park!."

"yang ini saja simple." Kata baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah cincin polos berwarna putih.

"kau tidak ingin yang banyak permatanya? Berlian? Biasanya yeoja suka yang mewah-mewah?." Tanya chanyeol sambil menatap baekhyun.

"aku bukan tipe yeoja seperti itu." Saut baekhyun sambil terus memperhatikan cincin itu.

"yasudah, agasshi aku minta cincin yang ini, tetapi di dalamnya ada ukiran PCY&PBY." Akhirnya chanyeol memesan cincin tersebut pada sang penjual.

"ne, algaseumnida, ini bisa diambil sekitar satu jam lagi tuan." Kata penjual tersebut. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"PBY? Nugu?." Tanya baekhyun penaasaran

"itu namamu baby, park baek hyun HAHAHAHAHA." Kata chanyeol sambil tertawa menggelegar.

"what the.. aish memalukan sekali kau ini." Baekhyun menutupi mulut chanyeol dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"baby tanganmu wangi sekali." Chanyeol memegangik tangan baekhyun dan mengendus-endus seperti anak anjing.

"kau ini kenapa memalukan sekali sih?." Baekhyun yang sebal langsung saja keluar dari toko perhiasan tersebut.

"baby baby! Tunggu baby! Aduh bokongmu indah sekali." Chanyeol menyusul baekhyun yang ada di depannya dan tiba-tiba saja meremas bokong baekhyun.

"astaga! MESUM! Ini tempat umummmmmm." Kata baekhyun sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"oh jadi kalau bukan di tempat umum boleh? Baiklah aku akan sabar menunggu." Kata chanyeol sambil membayangkan hal yang... ya kau tau lah apa yang ku maksud.

Sementara baekhyun sudah memberi death glare pada si mesum ini.

.

.

.

"baek, kapan kau masuk kuliah?." Kata chanyeol memecah keheningan. Saat ini mereka sedang makan sang di sebuah restoran, sambil menunggu pesanan cincinnya.

"hm, setelah 2 hari kita menikah." Saut baekhyun sambil terus mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya yang sudah sangat penuh itu.

"aigoo kenapa cepat sekali eoh? Kapan kita berbulan madu kalau begitu?." Chanyeol cemberut sembari mainkan makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"bulan madu? Kau gila. Aku masih kuliah, memang kampus itu milik appa ku! Hey jangan mainkan makananmu. Makan yang benar!." Omel baekhyun sambil menggetuk kepala chanyeol dengan sendok.

"baek, nanti aku bisa bodoh kalau kau getuk terus." Kata chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya aneh/?

"kau memang sudah bodoh Park!." Saut baekhyun sewot.

"oh jadi kau ingin menantangku baby? Kau mau aku perkosa di tengah jalan eoh?." Tanya chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"m-mwo! Micheoseo!." Kata baekhyun gugup.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya tersebut. Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun untuk kembali ke toko cincin tempat ia memesan tadi.

"igo.. cincinnya sudah jadi tuan." Kata seorang pelayan sambil menyerahkan kotak beludru berwarna merah maroon.

"ah gamsahamnida agasshi."

"ne, cheonmaneyo. Datang lah lagi kesini lain kali."

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyumannya yang mampu membuat semut mati/?

.

.

.

"_baek! Kau ingin menikah? Kenapa begitu dadakan eoh?."_

"ya! rusa boncel! Kecilkan suaramu. Ya, aku akan menikah besok. Besok saja aku jelaskan ne. Jangan lupa datang. Ajak kyungsoo , kai, sehun juga."

"_demi Tuhan baek, apa yang menyebabkan kau menikah dadakan seperti ini? Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat kau berpacaran!"_

"shut up boncel! Besok aku jelaskan. Bye!."

"nugu?." Tanya chanyeol saat baekhyun sudah menutup telfonnya.

"temanku, Luhan." jawab baekhyun singkat.

"oh." Kata chanyeol sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"tiang! Aku ingin ice cream." Baekhyun menarik-narik baju chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

"kajja ke taman kota." Chanyeol merangkul baekhyun dengan mesranya dan mengajak baekhyun naik ke dalam mobil.

"ya! aku bisa jalan sendiri aish." Kata baekhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan chanyeol.

"hey ayolah. Besok kita menikah, kita harus mesra baby." ucap chanyeol sambil mencolek dagu baekhyun. Sementara baekhyun hanya memberikan death glare imutnya itu untuk chanyeol.

"yeoboooooo~ ayo cepat nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." Teriak key pada jinki yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"sabarlah sedikit yeobo, aku sedang mengirim e-mail untuk clien kita yang di paris." Jawab jinki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone tersebut.

Lalu key berjalan mendekati jinki dan melirik ke arah smartphonenya, sekarang sudah jam 10 pagi dan nanti malam mereka harus sudah berada dirumah untuk membicarakan acara besok, walaupun semuanya sudah diatur oleh sang wedding organizer tetapi, kedua orang tua ini tetap saja berdebar-debar.

"ya baekhyunie~."

"eoh, eomma sedang dirumah dan ingin menuju ke bandara,"

"iya bekhyunie anak kesayangan eomma~."

"okay sampai ketemu nanti malam sayang, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh sebelum kalian resmi menikah ne, sarangahe~ 3."

PIP

"siapa?." Tanya jinki.

"astaga yeobo~ kau ini bodoh atau tuli hah? Jelas-jelas tadi aku sebut baekhyunie, ya itu pasti anak kita!." Key menjawab dengan menggebu gebu.

"o-oh mianhae yeobo aku hanya lupa kalau kita punya anak. Habis kau masih kelihatan sangat muda dan menggoda~." Kata jinki menggoda key dan langsung mencolek dagunya, wajah key memerah padam.

"hhh... sudahlah ayo cepat."

.

.

.

.

.

THE WEDDING

.

.

.

.

.

"omona~ apakah ini anak eomma? Anak eomma yang selalu berpakaian sembrono?." Tanya key heboh sambil membolak-balik wajah baekhyun dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"eomma~ ." baekhyun hanya menunduk malu sambil memainkan ujung gaunnya. Dia gugup, oh bukan karna gugup untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati. Tetapi... untuk menghadapi malam pertama. Omo~ membayangkannya saja wajah baekhyun sudah semerah tomat matang.

Took..tok...tok..

"yeobo, baekhyunnie ayo keluar acaranya sebentar lagi mulai." Seru jinki dari luar kamar, kamar tempat baekhyun dan key sekarang berada.

"ne~." Seru key lalu membantu mengangkat ujung gaun baekhyun itu.

Ceklek...

"AIGOO! NUGESEYO? DATANG DARI MANA MAKHLUK INI OH ASTAGA!." Seru jinki heboh saat melihat baekhyun keluar dari kamar.

"ya! appa-ya tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tau aku ini cantik dan menawan~." Kata baekhyun dengan pedenya.

"ah! Appa tidak salah, waktu membuatmu, appa dan eomma melakukan sedikit ritual baekhyunnie. Jadilah kau seperti ini. Aigoo aigoo..." cerita jinki seru.

"hey sudahlah katamu acaranya sebentar lagi yeobo. Bagaimana kau ini." Kata key menyudahi kehebohan jinki yang sangat memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"baby.. aku tidak sabar untuk malam nanti." Bisik chanyeol seduktif sambil mengelus rambut baekhyun.

"apa-apaan kau ini Park bodoh! Aku tidak mau hamil dulu! Aku baru masuk kuliah." Dengus baekhyun sebal.

"aku ini suamimu, kau harus mengikutiku agar kau tidak durhaka baby." Kata chanyeol lagi sambil mengecup pipi baekhyun. Muka baekhyun memerah. Tamu-tamu pun berbisik.

"ah... mereka romantis sekali."

"mereka serasi!."

"a-yoo chanbaek shipper!" /?

"aku harap mereka langgeng~."

"aku ingin melihat mereka malam pertama."

What? Melihat? Malam? Pertama? Siapa yang bilang seperti ini? Mari kita lihat~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kurangi pikiran mesummu itu kim jong in!." Wah ternyata yang bilang seperti itu kim jong in... dan lihatlah sekarang, jongin mulai disiksa oleh kyungsoo. Siapa kyungsoo? Yang pasti dia adalah kekasih jongin si hitam.

"kyungie-ah~ ini sakit aw.. aw.. nghh.. shh.. aaaahhhh kyung!." Ambigu?

"rasakan ini kim jong in!." Kyungsoo dengan brutal terus mencubiti lengan dan paha jong in. Lihat saja mereka sudah menjadi tontonan di dalam aula hotel ini.

"OPPA! KENAPA KAU MENIKAH DENGAN WANITA INI EOH? KAU MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA?." sebuah suara memecah keromantisan dan kehangatan pernikahan chanyeol.

"ya! sulli-ah mau apa kau kesini? Kita sudah berakhir gadis manja!." Chanyeol menarik sulli keluar aula dan berbisik di kupingnya. Ia tidak mau si gadis manja ini merusak khidmatnya pernikahan dia dan baekhyun.

"tapi oppa, kenapa oppa tega?." Setetes air mata lolos dari mata sulli.

"karna aku sudah tidak mencintaimu bodo!."

PLAK

Tamparan keras dihadiahkan sulli di hari pernikaha chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar dan berbalik ke aula. Membiarkan sulli diseret oleh security.

.

.

.

.

"itu kekasihmu?." Tanya baekhyun saat chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Kenapa baekhyun mau? Ya mau melawan saja tidak bisa, lebih baik pasrah kan daripada buang-buang tenaga untuk nanti malam? Eh? Nanti malam? Ada apa?

"mantan kekasih." Kata chanyeol berbisik. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh acara sudah selesai, saat ini chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang berada di apartemen chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan tinggal disini karna memang esok key, jinki dan minho akan melakukan perjalanan ke Paris.

"yeobo..." chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

"hmm." Saut baekhyun seadanya, baekhyun terlihat sedang menghapus make up nya di cermin. Saat ini dia hanya memakai celana sebawah bokong dan t-shirt biasa.

"ayo kita lakukan itu." Kata chanyeol sambil mengelus dada baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik.

"tidak kah kau bisa untuk berhenti mesum sehari saja?." tanya baekhyun sebal.

"tidak sebelum kau mau mekakukan itu denganku." Jawab chanyeol.

"hhh baiklah baiklah. Tapi kalau aku hamil kau harus tanggung jawab! ." kata baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kasur. Chanyeol melompat kegirangan. Hatinya sangaaaaaat bahagia~

.

.

.

.

.

"pe-pelan pelan ahhh..." saat ini chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah sama-sama naked. Terlihat lubang baekhyun sedang dimasuki oleh satu jari besar chanyeol.

"ah kau sempithh.." kata chanyeol sambil terus memaju mundurkan jarinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, di perutnya melayang sejuta kupu-kupu. Kenikmatan yang sagat sulit dijelaskan

"AKHH..." jerit baekhyun saat tiba-tiba saja chanyeol memasukkan juniornya yang sangat besar ke lubang baekhyun yang baru terjamah oleh satu jari chanyeol.

"AHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH SAKIT!." Seru baekhyun saat merasakan vaginannya seperti dibelah.

"sst.. tahan baby nanti akan nikmat." Kata chanyeol sambil menghisap nipple baekhyun.

"bergerak." Kata baekhyun setelah mereka diam selama 3 menit. Chanyeol mulai mengenjot vagina baekhyun, terlihat darah segar keluar dari situ, chanyeol menyeringai idiot.

"ya! pelanh pelanh pabboh... nghhh." Baekhyun mulai menikmati enjotan chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik kepala chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat ganas. Chanyeol kewalahan dibuatnya.

Chanyeol terus mengenjot lubang baekhyun yang menjepit juniornya.

"ahh aku... ahh chanyeol aku mau...sshhh pipishhhh."

"bersama babyh.. oh astaga nikmatnya lubangmu."

"aah punyamu besar sekali, oh... ahh terushhh.."

"aku hampir sampai babyh.."

BYUR

CROT

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya, chanyeol mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam rahim baekhyun.

"ah sudah aku capek..," kata baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"tidak baby.. masih ada 5-10 ronde yang harus kita selesaikan." Bisik chanyeol sambil menjilati kuping baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung melotot.

"oh astaga kau ingin membunuhku? Besok aku akan ke kampus untuk mengambil buku!." Protes baekhyun.

"tidak ada penolakan atau kuhukum kau besok seharian, dibawah tubuhku, menjepit juniorku, dan mendesahkan namaku." Dirty talk chanyeol membuat baekhyun merinding hebat. Chanyeol mengenjot lagi lubang baekhyun.

Dan jadilah malam ini menjadi malam yang penuh jeritan dan juga desahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang masih sangat berat. Di bagian bawahnya terasa mengganjal sesuatu. Dia menyibakkan sedikit selimuutnya. Betapa kagetnya baekhyun saat melihat junior chanyeol masih bersarang di dalam lubangnya.

"shh bagaimana ini, perih.." baekhyun dengan susah payah mengekuarkan junior chanyeol dari lubangnya.

"ahh..." akhirnya junior itu berhasil keluar dari lubang baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa ada yang hampa dibagian bawahnya itu.

"oh astaga kenapa perih sekali, benar-benar si mesum ini."

"kau kenapa baby? Ada yang sakit?." Tiba-tiba saja lengan kekar chanyeol sudah memeluk tubuh baekhyun.

"kau masih bertanya ada yang sakit, setelah kau membobolku sampai jam 4 pagi? Benar-benar kau bodoh!."

"oh ayolah siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan tubuhmu yang sexy dan juga lubangmu yang sempit itu baby,"

"sudahlah aku ingin mandi!." Seru baekhyun sambil bangkit dari kasur, tetapi...

"tidak bisa baby... kau tadi menyentuh juniorku, dan kau...

.

.

.

.

.

... harus bersiap mendesahkan namaku lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n : auououou... maapkan aku atas keterlambatan ff ini. Sumpah saya ga niat buat terlambatin, ya tapi emg terlambat/? Bagaimana? Aneh ya nc nya? maap ya kalau ada yg kecewa sama chapter ini! Sumpah ga niat buat bikin kalian kecewa. Terimakasih buat yang udah follow, fav, dan review! Kalian JJANG!

Aku akan bales review kalia di akhir ff ini, chapter besok, ff ini akan end. Dan diganti dengan satu ff baru, remake dari novel karya Esti Kinasih yang judulnya 'Jingga&Senja' main cast nya... ayo boleh di vote, tapi gs ya :3 vote paling banyak akan aku jadiin main cast! Sekian dari saya. Terimakasih!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA~ LAVVV~ JJANG! 3


End file.
